Back in Blue
by Kookiebites13
Summary: She loved the way blue and white merged together with soft gold. She loved its blurry reflection of her. And she loved how her own reflection smiled and said, "Hey, Korra." /Flash fic/
1. Chapter 1

He remembered how the little girl had skipped happily from a piece of floating ice to another. Her short messy hair looked silly, and her grin was silly, but he had been at that point too once when he was a child. He remembered standing there watching her from behind a big block of ice where he lived, he remembered his heartbeats going wild when she suddenly turned around and changed course, heading towards his home.

She remembered how she was mesmerized by the sight of the broken giant iceberg – the sunlight touched it in a different sort of way, gentler, somehow only giving its best light for it, somehow trying to make the beautiful iceberg a crystal. She loved the way blue and white merged together with soft gold. She loved its blurry reflection of her.

And she loved how her own reflection smiled and said, "Hey, Korra."

She gasped in awe, like she had just found a world full of cookies and candies all for herself. "Hello."

He remembered how her tiny hands had darted forward in curiosity and made contact with one that looked exactly like her own. But it wasn't enough. She kept pushing her hands through that invisible barrier between his world and hers, trying to clasp her hand with her reflection's. He remembered how she knew that it was never going to work and yet she continued anyway.

When the little girl stopped pushing her hand, her reflection gave her a sympathetic smile, before offering her the other hand. Their hands met, and even though she couldn't feel anything but ice, she gave back a sweet soft smile as an offer of friendship.

Which he took happily.

Her own reflection changed into one of an older boy with gray eyes and raven black hair in a black fire nation outfit, a red headband was covering his forehead.

Somehow she wasn't surprised to see her own smile on his lips.

"I'm Kuzon."

Korra wasn't surprised either when she, without conscience or any idea what it meant, said, "I know."

They were back to the start.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. This flash fic is dedicated to my sadness due to the lack of Aang/Korra interactions in LoK.**

 **They went penguin sledding after that, okay, you can't tell me otherwise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo this thing doesn't stay a oneshot. Heheh. I'm still gonna label it complete though.** **My headcanon is that every avatar was babysat by their previous incarnation (under an alias) when they were young.**

* * *

The spirit didn't know exactly what to do at the moment, looking down at the crying little girl on her bed. They've been friends for a few months now, she just started mastering basic waterbending, and still unaware of who her new friend was.

Well, frankly, he liked it that way. They can't _both_ introduce themselves as the avatar, can they?

"I just want a cake," she sobbed lightly. She sounded so young, and so fragile. It reminded him of himself.

Softly, he smiled. "Korra, You're still so young. There will be time for cakes later."

"But I'm tired of training. I want to go out and play! Just for today…"

He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I don't blame you. If I were in your situation I'd probably run away."

"Like Avatar Aang?" she looked up at him, tears ceasing.

"Yeah. Like Avatar Aang."

"I feel like I want to run away too."

"Don't. You have a family here that needs you. Don't leave them."

The little girl sniffed, and then poked at the headband covering his forehead. "Okay. But only if you don't leave either."

"Why would I leave? I'm your babysitter!" With that, he threw her up in the air. She giggled, asking to be thrown higher everytime he caught her again.

Later that night, after long hours of storytelling and imaginary battles, he tucked her into bed and put her blanket over her.

"Kuzon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best babysitter spirit ever."

"And you'll be a super cool avatar one day, Korra."

As she drifted to sleep, he sighed in relief and smiled, quietly planning games and which adventure he should tell her tomorrow.

But Aang knew that outside, his family and some white lotus members were mourning his death anniversary.

Still, someone should be happy for Korra on her birthday. "Happy birthday, Korra."


End file.
